Wishful Thinking
by ABCCJPTT
Summary: Cho reflects on her past and Fleur does the same. Two perspectives on the same love. ChoFleur femmeslash. I suck at summaries, but give it a shot? I finally added on an epilogue. It only took... 2 years? xD Haha, better late than never I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters. I wish I did though…

This story contains femmeslash (girl/girl) so if that offends you then… I don't know why you're here. Also, story doesn't really follow any timeline.

Wishful Thinking 

Chapter 1: Looking Through the Tears

Ever since the Triwizard Tournament all those years ago, I have been alone. Sure, back then, I had Cedric, but he's gone now; long gone. Those times were wonderful, some of the best I ever had, but it was all shattered once he died and left me alone. It's not his fault, but I can't help the emptiness that enveloped me. Nothing could fill that hole. I had tried being with Harry, but he didn't compare to the feelings that I shared with Cedric; he didn't come close. My friends tried to console me, but with friends like Marietta, nothing they said really helped. The boys in Ravenclaw merely comforted me because they saw it as a chance to get closer to me and fill Cedric's spot in my heart. Even boys from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton came over to say their few words of sympathy. Everybody tried to make me feel better as I cried my eyes out. Well, everybody but one.

Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton said nothing. I don't think it's because she was heartless, I just believe that she didn't really care. Sure, as she passed me in the hallways, she would give me a nod and a smile, but she would duck her head and walk as swiftly as she could. I don't know why…

Even though she didn't say anything, she always sat next to me during every mealtime. I guess one could say we became friends, even though we never really had any real engaging conversation. We just enjoyed each other's presence at the table. I was glad that Beauxbaton had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table, because I don't think we would have met any other way. I don't know what it was about her, but she absolutely made my heart flutter each time she came near. I know I was supposed to be grieving over Cedric, but somehow, she made all the pain lift a little bit. She just carried about her an air of confidence and happiness, no matter how she acted. I guess that's what drew me to her. Also, there was a rumor that circulated around that she was part veela, but I don't know if I believe it or not; I think I just liked her.

There were so many people who claimed to be my friend, yet none of those people really mattered to me. I wanted my Cedric to be back with me, but then as time went on, I also wanted Fleur to be there too. It was all so complicated and hard to sort out that I almost just stopped trying.

All these years, I just didn't care – I had nobody with me. All that emptiness made me think, and all that time of thinking made the anger and denial surge. What was I mad at? What could I get mad at? Harry? I don't even know if he was telling the truth about the Dark Lord killing Cedric; it could have been him all along. So many things were rampaging through my mind at the speed of a firebolt, and I couldn't do anything about it. Even thoughts of Fleur were clouding up my mind. I know it sounds confusing, but she was all I could think of. Cedric, Fleur? Fleur, Cedric? It all was so… confusing. I chose not to think about it. However, a couple of years after graduating from Hogwarts, the question arose.

It was my birthday celebration. My parents decided to put it on for me, because I guess I must have been absolutely radiating depression or something. I lived alone in my own small house, so when I came home to a full house with balloons and everything, I was caught off guard. It was a surprise party, and after they all yelled their cheers, I remember looking around the room and seeing a certain platinum-blonde person amongst the crowd. Her arms were crossed, with her weight shifted on one leg, but her mouth was tugged up in a small smile. My heart did flips, and I got light-headed. I suppose I must've fell or something, but the next thing I remembered was opening my eyes and staring up into mesmerizing, deep blue orbs.

"Happy Birthday," she said.

At that moment, everyone else in the room, my parents, relatives, distant acquaintances, they weren't there; it was just Fleur and I.

I think I blushed at that time too, because her smile grew a bit wider as she helped me up to my feet. My face felt hot as I walked over to the table with cake and presents on it. It was most embarrassing, but also one of the best moments I ever had since my first kiss with Cedric, before he died. Everything went normally as my parents had planned. We all ate cake, I opened presents, and then they all congratulated me. Of course, they all avoided _his_ name in fear of causing me to breakdown.

They all thought I wished for him to come back. I mean, birthday candles are for wishing for the impossible, right? Well, they never really work though, because they're also just meant for giving hope to the wishful thinker. I remember blowing out the candles while staring into deep blue eyes; Fleur was standing across the table facing me. Through the candle smoke, my eyes stayed trained on hers. They were like a beacon shining through the confusion. She smiled and held the connection with her trance. She melted my heart.

Well, towards the end, when all the guests started to leave, I went outside to my backyard to breathe in some fresh air. It was dark outside by then, and so the moon was out, shining brilliantly and illuminating the obscurity of the night. The placid atmosphere was perfect, and to top it off, a part veela enchantress had walked up behind me, the wind blowing her silky locks gently. We sat down together on the glistening grass and listened to the cicadas' song without exchanging any words. It was so calm, so tranquil, but in my mind, I was tense. Maybe Fleur could just feel how apprehensive I was, I don't know, but she somehow knew that I was uncomfortable. So, she stood up slowly and began to walk away leisurely.

To this day, I don't know what possessed me at that moment. Maybe it was the way the moonlight illuminated her creamy complexion, or maybe it was the curtain of silvery blonde hair that seemingly glided behind her fluid form, but I grabbed her delicate wrist and pulled her back to the ground beside me. It surprised both of us. I mean, I still can't believe how bold I had been. Well, she stumbled down on top of me, and I pulled her in close by the waist, her head resting on my chest rising up and descending down with each breath I took. She didn't say anything, and I didn't say anything, so we stayed like that for a while. After what seemed like an eternity, Fleur lifted her head up so that we could make eye contact. Her clear blue eyes were so crystalline and deep that I felt like I could get lost within their immense depths.

She smiled genuinely, and pressed her lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and succumbed to the heavenly and divine sensation. Cedric's kisses had been firm and strong. I liked them so much, and I missed them too, but Fleur's gentle and feathery kiss surpassed anything I had ever felt before. She made me feel as if I just transcended beyond everything, and it was just the two of us, _together_. Cedric gave me warmth and a feeling of security from the darkness in the world. Simply put, girls were just so much different from boys.

And then it was all over. I opened my eyes and realized I was staring into frightened eyes. Fleur shook her head violently and pulled herself off the ground. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me with regained composure. Her mouth opened, and then closed… and then opened. She looked like an angelfish trying to speak, but no words or sounds were emitting from her mouth.

Shaking her head one last time, she smiled walked away.

Why did she leave so suddenly? I never figured it out. Maybe she did it out of pity for me, because of my loss of Cedric Diggory or something. I loved her then, and I still love her now. Fleur was always so good at detecting little signs because she always observed the people around her. However, she never seemed to understand that I loved her. Now, I don't know what she is doing. Ever since that night, we failed to stay in contact sadly. I've heard that she got married to Bill Weasley and brought him to Paris, France.

The only thing I have left is a postcard she sent a long while ago. It has no date, and I can't read the return address, but it has a moving picture of a flying dragon on the back spitting out fire and roaring as loud as it can.

_I'm sorry._

That's all it says, but that's all she needed to say. It was probably an apology for the kiss, I can't remember, but she shouldn't be sorry for the kiss. I just miss her now. If there's anything that she has to feel bad about, it's the fact that she left so suddenly, and without sending me any letters or anything to stay in touch. I still love her, nothing can change that; it just makes it harder to let her go from my heart. On my birthday I had wished for her to stay with and love me forever.

Perhaps hoping for Fleur Delacour to love me back was too much wishful thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Wishful Thinking Chapter 2: Looking Through the Ice 

Ever since the Triwizard Tournament all those years ago, I have been alone emotionally. Countless boys have asked me to various places and on different dates, but none of them were truthful in their words; they didn't want me, they wanted the veela. Each time I thought I found love, I figured out that they were just entranced by my cursed magic.

That pathetic Hogwarts boy, what's his name… Roger Davies. The one who I asked to the Yule Ball back when the Triwizard Tournament was being held had fallen deep into my trance. I may not be the most intelligent being in the world, but it wasn't like I was oblivious to his glazed look and his absent nods of his head. I mean, he missed his mouth when trying to eat… Well, I guess he can't help it. I can't stand it when I try to have a descent conversation with someone, when I realize they aren't even listening to me. Everyone has fallen for my veela magic, boys and girls alike. The only one who hasn't fallen under my spell was an Asian Ravenclaw from Hogwarts.

Cho Chang of Hogwarts… I remember that back when the Triwizard Tournament was being held, her boyfriend tragically fell to the dark lord Voldermort. Yes… I remember… I have to admit, I admired her, quite a lot actually. More than I should anyways. Yes, that's right, I liked her with all my heart. In fact, I think I still do, but it's too late for me to say anything to her. Well, back then, her boyfriend… Cedric Diggory was it? Yes, I think that was it. He was killed during the last task. I remember his face. I also remember her face when she found out he died.

I didn't say anything to her. I guess one could say that I was too afraid. Whenever she would pass me in the hallways, all I could do was nod and smile. My tongue seemed to get caught, and my speech would horribly deteriorate despite the English lessons that I was taking back then. Every time was the same; nod, smile, duck my head, walk away. That's all I could do to avoid slipping up and saying a deep secret that I tucked away inside.

We used to sit together for each meal in the Great Hall. No words were spoken, but none were really needed; us eating together was enough. I was so happy that my school decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table, because if we ended up anywhere else, I don't know if we would have become acquaintances at all. We would eat in silence, sometimes exchanging small glances and smiles. Some small talk, mostly about food, broke the silence occasionally, but besides that, all we needed to do was eat, say goodbye, and go back to our rooms. Those little glances, those few words, they meant a lot to me.

She was the only person in the whole school who didn't stare at me with the glossy look in her eyes. Well, her and Hermione Granger, but that's another story. In her time of need, I just wanted to be her friend, but I didn't think I could trust myself. So, I stayed away and just smiled; a real smile. She was the only one who deserved it.

Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart, and she was the one who stole it. But when Cedric died, she also crushed it.

All those hours crying, I could see the pain in her tear-stained red eyes. Her moments of weakness, her times of sadness, I saw it. The most popular, and cheerful girl in the entire school had broken down and deteriorated into a crying mess, all because of Cedric's death too. There was nothing I could really do. Well, unless I could transfigure my self into Cedric or something, but that would be indecent and dishonorable to his memory. The point is, all I wanted to do was to make her feel better, take away all of her hurting. I think I had a chance a little while ago. It happened a couple years after she graduated from Hogwarts.

It was her birthday celebration. Her parents had been calling around to all of her friends and acquaintances weeks before and asking if they could come over and stage a surprise birthday celebration for her. I guess they just went through some names that they remembered hearing about from Cho's childhood friends, so when they called me, I guess one could say it was a bit awkward talking to them. I was elated of course, but I kept my voice and composure in check and replied that I would go over and help them.

I can't remember what I bought for her as a gift, but I do remember that I wrapped it in a horribly dreadful, pink wrapping paper with white curly ribbon. I don't know what possessed me at the time, but I fumbled with the bow as I rang the doorbell to Cho's small home. Her mother opened the door with a little surprise; I guess she didn't expect her perfect daughter to be associating with any half-breeds like myself. Cho's mother invited me in, and helped her, along with the other guests who were already there, to put up the decorations. I couldn't help but walk over to Cho's bedroom while taking a break from putting up streamers. Her room seemed so… plain, so empty.

Its walls were a creamy white. The blue mattress that was resting on the floor had sapphire silk sheets. A deep oak dresser was pushed into a corner, and that's about all that was in her room. I did notice however, that there were multiple books and journals scattered all over the room. One of them caught my attention; it was titled _Signs of a Veela. _It described veelas, their characteristics, how to tell if someone had any veela heritage, and their behaviors. Basically, it had much of their history poured into it, with pictures and captions. It intrigued me because I had no idea why she would want, or even need this book.

I turned to exit the room and a picture caught my eye and I received my answer.

Right next to my foot on the carpeted floor, I saw a pile of magical photos strewn about. One of them had her with Cedric's arm around her shoulder. They were both smiling warmly, despite the fact that it was also snowing in the photo. It had a heart drawn with red marker on the bottom. Cedric grinned and pointed to it approvingly before putting his arm back around Cho, who giggled at his antics. The photo next to it had one of both her, and I. It was a rare photo, because I usually refused to take pictures with anyone, but of course, I made an exception for her.

We were both standing outside in the courtyard by the fountain. We were both grinning, yes both of us. I must've been very happy at that moment, because smiling is yet another thing I didn't do much back then. Wait… no, I take that back, I did smile. What I mean is, _now, _as of the present day, I don't do much of that. There's not too much to be happy about these days. Well, Cho is flashing a peace sign and grinning from ear to ear. I stare harder at the picture, and then her figure jumps up and down before pointing to the bottom of the photo. Both my picture counterpart and I look to where she is indicating, and we both see the smeared, little red heart with a question mark drawn to the side.

My heart flutters and somersaults in an excited frenzy as I realize what it could possibly mean. Then before I could dwell any longer on the thought, I heard Cho's mother's echoing voice throughout the house that her daughter was arriving at the doorsteps.

Forgetting all composure, I sprinted to the front door as quickly as possible, my platinum locks trailing behind me like a veil. The door opened up and everyone yelled cheers to the birthday girl as I suddenly felt paralyzed with emotion. I stopped in my spot, shifted my weight to one leg, and folded my arms in an attempt to make myself appear as if I had not just been dashing about her home. I even lost myself in the moment and smiled just for her. We made eye contact briefly. Well, before she suddenly started to fall to the floor.

I guess she got light-headed, but whatever the case, I ran over and caught her in my arms before she could hit the floor. I eased her to the ground and rested her head on my lap as I gazed at her face. She looked peaceful before her complexion contorted slightly and she opened her eyes slowly. Funny, how words seem to escape me at moments like those. All I could muster up to say was "Happy Birthday."

Those simple words did the trick though, as I was rewarded with a slight blush. I helped her to her feet as we all watched her stagger over to the table decorated with cake, presents, and streamers. She walked up to the candles and stared at them in deep concentration. We all knew what she wished for – Cedric. In my heart, I wished that she would want _me _for her birthday, but I highly doubt that would ever happen even in a million years. But when she blew out those candles, she actually gave me hope. We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. The clapping and cheering from the rest of her family and friends was just a dull echo around the two of us as I smiled and made her blush again.

Towards the end of the party, as some of the guests were slowly starting to disappear into the night, I saw Cho slip out into her backyard, most likely trying to get some fresh air. I was about to just follow suit with the other guests and leave, but something inside me said to follow her outside.

I opened the door to the backyard and immediately took in the refreshingly chill night. Her presence gravitated me towards her as I shut the door quietly behind me and paced my way through the neatly cut grass and the gravel walkway. I sat down next to her and we both watched the brilliant moon in a kind of awkward silence. She didn't need to say any words, but I could just tell that I was making her nervous for some reason. It's just… she kind of radiated a feeling of tension, so I got up to my feet and turned away. I didn't really want to leave, but if I was making her feel so uncomfortable, I kind of felt as if I had to go. So I began to walk away slowly, hoping, _wishing,_ in my mind that she would do something.

To my great surprise, she did.

Her firm hand gripped my wrist and brought me back to her on the grass. I foolishly was caught off guard and stumbled. I ended up with my head resting on her chest, rising up and down with the rhythm of her breaths. I could even hear her heartbeat, and at that moment, I wished time would just stop. It was absolutely perfect. Being with her, our hearts seemingly intertwined, my defenses crumbled and my emotions took full hold of my actions. I looked her straight in the eyes, eyes that I could stare into for an eternity, and then I kissed her.

It felt utterly different from my other kiss before. Yes, although I did have multiple boyfriends before, I only kissed one of them, and that was not with my permission. During the Yule Ball, Roger Davies had forcefully kissed… no… _slobbered_ over me after getting a hold of some illegal alcohol much much stronger than butterbeer. His sad excuse for a kiss was wet and excessively sloppy. No amount of words could describe the awful feeling. But Cho's kiss was the exact opposite. It was not gross, nor was it overly wet. It was… light and soft as well as gentle.

That's when another thought crossed my mind. Did she kiss this well because of… perhaps earlier experience with Cedric Diggory? Cedric! How could I completely disgrace his memory? Although I did not know him well, I felt as if I had no right to be doing this with Cho. We both pulled back for air and her expression changed from heavenly to worried. Maybe it was because I must've looked absolutely frightened, but I couldn't be doing this with her, at least not now and not here. I wanted to say something, say anything, but once again, I was at a loss for words.

I ended up just walking away from the one thing I really wanted in life. How ironic it is indeed. Ever since then, I always asked myself: When a person gets something they want, why do they become so cowardly, I wonder?

I smiled, turned my back, and never saw her again.

It wasn't that I didn't want to see her, oh no, there were nights that I cried myself to sleep just thinking about her. However, we lost touch with each other. I don't even know how we even _could _lose touch.

However now, presently, I still don't know where she is. I continue to love her with all of my heart, but I don't know if she ever reciprocated those feelings. Everyone thought that I would marry Bill, and I was engaged to him, but my recurring thoughts of Cho kept me from tying the knot permanently. Everyone thinks that I left for Paris, and got married to Bill, but I ended up somewhere else. Everybody assumed everything wrong about me.

I wished I could stay with Cho forever because that's how long I'd love her with all my heart and soul. Maybe my wishful thinking was too little to bring us together.


	3. Epilogue

**[A/N** Thank you EagleRay for reminding me about this. Honestly, I had forgotten about this story, but oh well. Oh, and please forgive any spelling/grammar errors; my spelling/grammar check doesn't seem to work anymore. Sentences in italics represent thoughts. I think the timeline compared from my last story is a bit off, since back when I wrote that, the last book wasn't written, so please allow some leeway for that too. Lastly, my grammar tense switches between present and past on occasion, but not on purpose; I just suck at staying in present tense. XD

**[Disclaimer** There are some quotes from the 7th book in here at the beginning, and I don't own those. They belong to J.K. Rowling. But other dialogue is mine!

* * *

**Epilogue: Through Eyes Combined**

The galleon burned in her fingers as she crawled through the portrait hole leading from the Hog's Head to Hogwarts. She never knew before that such a passageway existed, but when the coin burned for her attention, she apparated as quickly as possible to where she was needed. Lee Jordan was already present when she had appeared, but the barman, who oddly resembled Dumbledore, filled them both in on where they had to go.

And so both Cho Chang and Lee Jordan treaded carefully through the mysterious dark tunnel, on their way to Hogwarts to help the resistence. After a few minutes of clambering through the dimmly lit passageway, they reached the light at the end of the tunnel and emerged into a room with multiple hammocks and tapestries. Familiar faces greeted them from all around, but time stood still as Cho's awed gaze connects with Harry's. She gave him an awkward smile, and took a seat next to Michael Corner. He gave her a fleeting glance before going back to heatedly discussing the haphazardly drawn together plan of retrieving some sort of lost artifact that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw with Neville, Hermione, and Ron.

Cho glanced around the room and noticed how Harry's presence illuminated the previously dampened expressions of the young fighters. But there were some faces missing that she thought were going to be there. To be more specific, Fleur was not there. Last she heard, Fleur had married Bill, but if that were the case, she would have been here with Ginny, Fred, and George, right? But she wasn't there with the Weasley family.

She exhaled a hopeful sigh and fiddled with the cooling galleon in her palm. It had called her to action, and she really did want to help as much as possible with all her heart and soul, but her mind was elsewhere, concerned about Fleur's wellbeing.

_She's a brilliant witch though, and more than capable of handling herself in any battling situation. I mean, she did a relatively fair job during the Triwizard Tournament all those years ago. What am I worried about?_

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

Harry's exasperated voice cut through the air and Cho's head snapped to attention. She at least knew this information regarding the lost diadem of Ravenclaw.

"Centuries ago, they say," she said, "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?"

She scanned the crowd to see if anybody would add in their comments or thoughts, but nobody spoke a word. Harry's expression deflated upon learning that the object that he most desired, has been lost for ages. Ron and Hermione frowned upon hearing that nobody even knows what the diadem looks like, but Cho's head perked up. Once again, she actually knew the answer. Well, indirectly so to speak.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry? Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."

She needed to take her mind off of Fleur, so navigating Harry through the dangerous halls would be a perfect opportunity to keep her concentrated on helping the DA. Harry nodded hesitently after rubbing scar and Cho began rising to her feet.

"No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

_No way…_

Upon hearing the crisp, familiar voice, Cho anxiously turned around to face the tunnel's entrance that connected the room of requirement to the Hog's Head. Gracefully emerging from the passageway in elegent blue silk robes, Fleur seemingly glided over and stood calmly next to Cho. Their eyes connected for a brief second, blue meeting black, but no words were exchanged. No words were needed.

Both remembered what had happened before.

Harry nodded his head up and down before exiting through the cupboard door with Luna as his guide. The students resumed back to wandering the room of requirement in anticipation for the coming battle. With the arrival of Harry a few minutes before, it was universally understood that the final war would be upon them shortly.

But none of this mattered to Cho at the moment. The one person that she both never wanted to see ever again, yet desperately desired and yearned for, was standing tranquilly next to her as if nothing was wrong. Her heart hammered incessantly in her chest, ready to burst at any given moment from the unbearable tension. Her eyes darted everywhere in the room, frantically looking for something to focus on. She didn't trust herself enough to look back into the deep blue gaze lest she lose herself in their hypnotizing grip. What could she look at?

Ginny is talking rather enthusiastically with Hermione over in the corner whilst giggling.

The Patil twins are chatting apprehensively with other worried students, practicing charms and defensive spell wand movements.

Fleur's crystal azure eyes?

_Shit…_

In all of her wild panic, Cho had turned full circle only to be met by Fleur's emotionless expression.

"Come. Walk with me."

"Walk with you? Are you kidding me? The final battle with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is almost going to start, and you want to take a walk?"

Cho meets Fleur's flat expression with a slight frown of annoyance, but the platinum blonde merely nods.

"That is what I said, is it not?"

Fleur's features did not falter for a second as Cho's frown deepened.

"It's not like we can just go outside and take a stroll in the park or something. Get over yourself! We're in the middle of a war!"

"I merely want to take a walk and… talk with you."

"Talk about what? What happened the last time you saw me? The last time before you left without so much as a goodbye?!"

Months upon months of Cho's bottled up emotions poured into her voice as her flaring temper elevated her voice until half of the room stopped their conversations in order to hear what was going on between two of the most desired girls from Hogwarts and Beauxbaton. Fleur noticed the unwelcomed stares and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

"I don't wish to make a scene of something so simple. I merely want to walk-"

"You already did the walking! You walked away from me those years back after we-"

Cho's words were cut short as the whole room shook slightly. Dust trickled down from creaks in the ceiling and the silk tapestries rippled from the subtle vibrations. Everybody in the room jumped to their feet in sudden alert mode, clutching their wands with such a grip that their knuckles turned white from fear and anticipation. Fleur opened her mouth to respond, but was cut short as the walls shook much more violently. Books tumbled off the shelves into a disheveled pile on the floor and a Ravenclaw tapestry unhooked from the wall crumpling straight to the reverberating ground.

The whole group of students prepared themselves for the worst as two grand oak double doors appeared in the side of the wall to facilitate the large mob's exit. Fleur swiftly drew her wand from beneath the folds of her flowing robes and turned to face Cho. Still seething with anger, but now frightened by the fact that the battle had begun, Cho drew her wand and wiped her dirty cheek with the back of her hand. A few tears had escaped her dark eyes, but now was not the time for that.

With blinding speed, the double doors swung outward as blinding light from the outside flooded the room. Hordes of large metal suits of gleaming silver armor were running down the halls holding steel swords, lances, pikes, and ball and chain weapons, ready to defend Hogwarts to its last standing foundations. Professor Flitwick rushed by, but was preoccupied with the ensuing battle that he did not even notice the emerging army of students. The group split off into two sections and headed in opposite directions of the halls while looking for any potential enemies to engage.

Fleur instantly made her way to the front of the group she was following with lightning quick speed, her platinum hair and blue robes cascading behind her like a divine waterfall. Cho found that she was having trouble keeping up, until the group rounded a corner and faced their first wave of death eaters. A red stream of light zipped towards Fleur, but she gracefully dodged to the left, aimed her wand accordingly, and knocked the death eater out with the crimson jet emitted from the tip of her wand. Another death eater aimed for Lee Jordan, but he cast a _protego_ charm, and the spell rebounded towards another approaching enemy.

A dim gray light shot towards Fleur, and she evaded by jumping to the side, but the poor student behind her got struck and crumpled to the floor, unable to move a single muscle. A portion of the students stayed behind to keep the death eaters busy as Fleur led everybody onward towards the moving stairwells.

Everybody piled onto the cement stairs, and with a surprising jolt, the stairs lurched to the right slowly. Death eaters appeared on the upper staircase looking down, and aimed their wands to hit the students, who were now stuck on the slow moving stairs like sitting ducks. Hideous green lights flashed towards them and a couple of people screamed as a few students fell limp and tumbled over the rails to the lower levels lifeless. The killers laughed in amusement at their acheivement, and aimed their wands to strike out yet again, but were cut off prematurely as they were struck by a green light emitted from Fleur's wand below. Their eyes glazed over before they plummeted over the edge to the lower levels to lay with the victims they had claimed a few moments ago.

Cho looked at Fleur completely terrified. Fleur had just killed people without so much as a blink of the eye. There was no emotion in her flat, haunting expression. Cho's hand grasped her wand tighter, but her nerves refused to keep her grip from shaking uncontrollably. She had always thought of war as a way to gain glory and be a hero, but after witnessing such death, she suddenly felt selfish for ever imagining such childish concepts.

This is war. Death is never glorious.

The moving stairway finally reaches the other side with a dull thud and the surviving students rush off down more flights of stairs in an attempt to reach the Great Hall. A wave of death eaters rushes them from the bottom steps with flurries of green, silver, and red lights soaring dangerously all around them like deadly shooting stars. Students crumple left and right, many writhing in pain, but a few dropping permanently.

Fleur swoops her wand in a crescent formation causing a sparkling navy shockwave to burst forth in a silent explosion of power, blowing the death eaters back against the stone walls.

"Wow, that was amaz-"

Parvati Patil was cut short mid-sentence as a stunning charm connected squarely with her torso sending her flying in the air until she hit the wall unconscious. Lavender screamed and ran over to help her best friend as the rest of the group moved onward to the last large corridor before reaching the Great Hall.

The corridor was already chaotic from the small individual dueling going on between Hogwarts students, staff, and the death eaters. Different colored curses, charms, and other spells were shooting in every direction as some of the students tried to run to the other end of the hall without getting hit. In the corner, Luna was fending off a ferocious death eater, while only a few feet away, Terry Boot cast_expelliarmus _to disarm a rather bulky enemy.

Fleur darted left and right with ease while making her way to the other side of the corridor, but came to an abrupt halt as a cackling death eater jumped in front of her path.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A green light barely missed her ear as she rolled to the side, wand already aimed in the enemy's direction.

_"Relashio!"_

A light orange spell shot out like a coiled whip, but missed its mark as the death eater ducked quickly to avoid danger. Not noticing the silver bolt, that was aimed for the Hufflepuff student next to her, Fleur cursed as the spell connected with her shoulder causing her to fly through the air until she collided with the wall. His crooked grin twisted into a maniacal smirk as he pointed his wand again.

_"Crucio!"_

Searing waves of pain surged throughout her entire being causing tormented screams to escape Fleur's mouth. The death eater laughed with enjoyment as he watched her squirm and spasm uncontrollably on the floor.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

The death eater fell to the floor, his sadistic fun interrupted by a well placed killing curse. Fleur had little energy to move, but she recognized the voice that cast the powerful spell. It was said with conviction, no hesitation, and noticeable passion. To cast the curse effectively, you have to really want to do it.

Her hand still shaking from the fact that she just killed for the first time, Cho ran over to Fleur's side and dropped her wand to cradle her head in her lap gently. Fleur's breathing was labored and heavy, with little beads of sweat forming on her brow, but she opened her eyes and managed a tight smile laced with fatigue.

"Thank you."

Silent tears slid down Cho's worn face as she beamed widely.

"I'm sorry that I was such a jerk earlier. I was just… so angry with you. I mean… how could you leave me after what happened? We didn't even get to talk about it. And then you up and left to Paris with Bill, but only sent a postcard saying you were sorry? Sorry about what?"

In spite of the dire situation, Fleur laughed and unsteadily lifted her left hand to reveal a plain, albeit slightly scratched, hand with no ring in sight.

"I never… how do you say it… tied the knot? Bill and I are friends, yes, very good friends indeed, but I could never bring myself to fully love him. I just was not able to say yes."

Time stood still again as their eyes connected. They both knew what the other was thinking, but neither could talk.

Suddenly, Cho noticed that the corridor grew silent as death eater and Hogwarts wizards and witches stood still with caution. The air grew heavy, then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the temperature plummeted below normal. Everybody's breath puffed out in visible clouds before they realized what things were approaching, and then all hell broke loose.

People left and right started darting towards the exits, but were stopped dead in their tracks as dementors glided into the room like blankets of death, immobilizing people left and right with their feared kiss of death. More dementors poured into the room like a dark and ominous cloud, making it difficult to see. Cho bolted up from her position while helping Fleur up, but quickly crashed to the floor when three dementors kissed her at once. Fleur watched in horror as more dementors gathered around the fallen Ravenclaw, sucking what little happiness they could get and still going back for more. Cho lay motionless on the floor like a ragdoll, helpless to fight off the dementors in her weakened state as more wraith-like figures took turns sucking her soul and memories. Fleur crawled as close as possible and intertwined her hand with Cho's.

"Happy memories… you have to think…"

The connection established between the simple contact of their hands was enough to jump start Cho's brain into working on bare minimum energy.

_Happy thoughts… what memories do I have that make me happy…? Fleur…? Yes. Wait, no. She left me alone. All alone… but she came back, right? Happy memory… my birthday is a happy memory, isn't it? We kissed… but how did that feel? I can't remember. Everything is so cold…_

Fleur could see the color draining from Cho's cheeks as her shivering intensified. She shook her head furiously.

"No! Cho, you have got to think harder!"

_I… can't remember anything… so… cold… I can't… wait…._

Warmth flooded through Cho's whole body as Fleur's lips touched her own. All at once, the memory of the feathery light embrace and the delicious taste of heaven came rushing back to her. Platinum strands of hair tumbled over Fleur's shoulder like a veil of security as Cho gathered renewed energy from her ignited hope. The dementors hesitated after feeling the influx of happy memories, giving Fleur the time to hand Cho her wand to perform the patronus charm.

"Expecto patronum!" 

In a brilliant explosion of light, a magnificent swan erupted forth and swept clean the dementors that had gathered in the room from all around. Heat seemed to radiate from the silvery patronus as the temperature returned to normal once the dementors left, leaving many of the previously frightened students lying happily on the floor.

"Well done."

Cho smiled, the feeling of a soft hand held her in her own, as those were the last words she heard before drifting off to sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Fleur studied Cho's relaxed expression while sleeping and couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Now that she thought about it, she didn't understand why she tried to run away from her in the first place. So what if she liked this complex Ravenclaw? Liking her did not make Fleur any less of who she is.

Who I like does not define who I am.

Cho stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered slightly before opening slowly to take in the greeting sunlight. She yawned quietly, realized where she was, and immediately sat upright.

"Where's You-Know-Who?! Where's the death eaters? We've got to go help the others!"

Fleur chuckled and pulled the disoriented Cho into a hug.

"The war is over. The battle has been won. Harry defeated Voldemort an hour ago while you were resting. Take a look around you."

Calming down a little more, Cho realized that she was no longer in the corridor where she fought the dementors and death eaters; instead, she was in the Great Hall surrounded by other sleeping students recovering from their wounds. Some students sported painful slashes throughout their body thanks to the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, while others were nursing broken bones from spells. However, there was a smaller group of bodies lined up, that were not moving at all; bodies that had fellow students, parents, and staff alike, crying beside them. Cho recognized a one of the fallen as a member of the Weasley family, and she tore her gaze away, unable to watch Mrs. Weasley weep for her son. Nestling herself back into Fleur's warm embrace, Cho closed her eyes and sighed.

"Now… I'm not dreaming this up right? The war actually is over, we've won, and… I'm here with you…"

Fleur nodded and pulled Cho in tighter.

"This is all real. And… I want to apologize for my behavior back at your birthday so long along. I did not want to get involved, since I believed that it would complicate life if we tried to make it work, but now I understand that not being with you is what made life complicated."

They both smiled contently, not caring about the few people that were now staring at how intimately they were holding each other. There were whispers as people pointed, but none of that mattered to them; they finally had each other.


End file.
